


Eternally Yours

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kings & Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to be part of my future,” the prince declares, staring deep into forest green eyes. His grip on the other man’s hand is so tight that he feels as though it’s the only thing keeping him sane.</p><p>The man stood in front of the prince stares back with wide eyes and a slack jaw. His breath hitches and his heart beats fast, but he doesn’t flee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a super good day so I decided to post this now instead of waiting until I'm done with all of my exams.
> 
> This was written for an anon who sent me a starter sentence which said "I want you to be part of my future."

“I want you to be part of my future,” the prince declares, staring deep into forest green eyes. His grip on the other man’s hand is so tight that he feels as though it’s the only thing keeping him sane.

The man stood in front of the prince stares back with wide eyes and a slack jaw. His breath hitches and his heart beats fast, but he doesn’t flee.

“I seldom get to choose my own fate. I’ve had the crown looming over my head since I was old enough to know what it means. I’m destined to be king, but you’re my oldest and closest friend. I don’t want to do this if I don’t get to go through it with you by my side, Gavin.” Ryan explains it with a heavy heart and a sorrowful tone.

Given the choice, Ryan would toss away the crown without a single hesitation. He’d never wanted this. All he had ever wanted was to live a life of happiness whilst surrounding himself with people he loves. However, his father – King Adair Haywood – had forced him into the life of a prince who was supposed to love his role, woo the princesses of ally kingdoms, and someday rule the kingdom himself.

“My liege-” Gavin began, but halted when he saw the look of heartbreak flood onto his lover’s features. “My love, you know we can’t be together.”

Ryan tore his gaze away and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to hold back the tears for now. Then he bravely held eye contact with Gavin.

“You’re the son of a King, and I’m a servant with barely a handful of silver to my name.” Gavin informs with a soft sigh of regret. They know their situation, but it always brings a pang of pain to their hearts when one of them voices it.

“But you don’t _have_ to be,” Ryan replies, “you’re smart, Gavin. I’ve told you a thousand times before that I could persuade the scientists, Adam and Joel, to take you on as an apprentice. They’ve done it before with Matt and Jeremy, they’d have no qualms working with you as well.”

Gavin shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. “Matt and Jeremy weren’t born into a line of servants. They had cousins who were well-known mages and they worked as protectors for Lord Geoff for a while.” Taking a strained breath, Gavin steels himself before continuing. “Being your personal servant is the most prestigious role I’ll ever have and I’m not complaining about that… But don’t you worry what people will think?”

“ _Damn_ them! Damn them all because I don’t give a fuck about what they _think_ of me.” Ryan exclaims in nothing short of an outburst. He huffs in irritation before inhaling deeply and letting out a long, exhausted sigh.

“I know, love, I don’t care what they think either,” Gavin reassures, raising Ryan’s hand to press a soft kiss to the back of it. “But I wouldn’t want your image to be tarnished.”

“How so?” Ryan queries naïvely.

Gavin simply sighs; it’s half-fond and half-sympathetic. “They could assume that you don’t deserve respect if you’re caught with someone so unimportant as me. They might even assume that I’m just your call boy and you’re paying me for sleeping with you.”

Ryan frowns indignantly at that, but refrains from arguing simply because he knows it to be true. Instead of replying, he sighs and glances down at their clasped hands. Gavin’s are warm in his – they always are – but they’re worn and calloused from the years upon years of hands-on work he’s had to do to stay alive. After learning of the horrors of Gavin’s past, Ryan has made it one of his goals to ensure that the servants and other poor workers in his castle didn’t have such a terrible experience as Gavin had suffered through.

In a way, he’d really won over the public in being so compassionate and protective of his own kingdom. The people of the Haywood kingdom had celebrated upon the announcement of Ryan’s impending coronation. Said coronation was in three days. Ryan had barely 72 hours to come up with a plan to keep Gavin by his side.

Currently, Gavin was his only personal servant – they easily got away with spending so much time together. However, when Ryan becomes king his father had insisted that he appoints at least two others as his personal guards. Apparently he needs guards who are more skilled in fighting and protection rather than the skills of a servant.

An idea strikes Ryan just as he thinks of what possible title he could give Gavin that would allow him to stay by his side for life. The sparkle in his eyes transforms into a flicker of a fiery flame and a mischievous smirk pulls his lips into a broad grin.

Gavin eyes him with curiosity. “What’re you thinking, Ry?”

“I’m thinking that I have an idea,” he bluntly states. Gavin raises an eyebrow and a faint smile works its way onto his features, silently encouraging Ryan to further explain his thoughts. “It’s an outlandish and extravagant prospect, but it just might work.”

“What is it?” Gavin asks, searching Ryan for any telling signs as to what his idea could be.

Ryan doesn’t dare tear his gaze away from the curious yet confused face of his lover as he sinks down onto one knee, Gavin’s hand still in his own. The servant’s quickly turns from intrigued and amused to something completely different. The smile remains, but his jaw has slackened and his eyes have widened. He softly gasps, but remains otherwise silent.

He clearly has no idea whether to jump to conclusions or not, henceforth Ryan decides to give him a nudge in the right direction.

He grins, treasuring Gavin’s hand in his own and gazes up at Gavin. “I never want for anything or anyone to tear us apart; I’d love to honour you by sharing our future together as one, rather than separately and in secret. Will you marry me?”

There’s a single moment in which Gavin completely freezes. He holds his breath, stares at Ryan, and doesn’t believe a single word that just came out of his mouth. He’s a _servant_ and Ryan’s going to be the King in barely a few days; there’s no way he would waste his time marrying someone like him when he could marry a beautiful princess or handsome prince from some other kingdom. What has Ryan to gain from this?

Gavin considers it, then he looks deep into Ryan’s shining blue eyes. They’re full of hope and he’s staring at Gavin in the same way an art connoisseur would stare at Van Gogh’s Starry Night. Gavin has never been admired in such a way before, Ryan being the only one to ever respect and cherish him with more love than Gavin could have ever imagined possible.

“Of course I will.” Gavin breathes out in a soft exhale, grabbing on to Ryan’s hands with both of his own and pulling him up to his feet, using the momentum to immediately press his lips against Ryan’s in a passionate and loving kiss. Ryan wraps his arms around Gavin’s torso and holds him tightly, unwilling to let go – they have always struggled with ‘goodbyes’, no matter how temporary or from what situation.

A wave of relief and excitement and pure, unadulterated _joy_ washes over both of them when they realise that they no longer have to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
